


Rack'em Up

by nickelkeep



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (More like Sex Venom), Alternate Universe - Canon, Canon-Typical Violence, Case Fic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fuck Or Die, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Pool & Billiards, Predator/Prey, Rough Sex, Sex Pollen, Sirens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:21:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelkeep/pseuds/nickelkeep
Summary: It was supposed to be a simple case. Go in, bait out the creature, kill it, celebrate! But neither Cas nor Dean expected what the celebration would entail.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 123
Collections: Dean/Cas Reverse Bang 2021





	Rack'em Up

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey! Look at this, my first Bang/Challenge in a while! Let me tell you how fucking stoked I was to get [QQ's](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovemuppet) art. (You can find the masterpost [here](https://haybibiboi.tumblr.com/post/646011984689676288/deancas-reverse-bang).) Not only is her art beautiful, but it also brings up great memories of playing pool for me. Now... my memories may not have gone the way Cas and Dean's are in this fic but I hope you enjoy it all the same.  
> ...  
> Thanks to Aceriee, Superhoney, and Diamond for running the DCRB! You guys are amazing.  
> ...  
> Thank you to Morgan and Captainhaterade for their beta work to make this more readable. ♥  
> ...  
> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://nickelkeep.tumblr.com/) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/nickelwrites).

Cas sat back at the bar and watched as Dean made a fool of himself at the pool table. He knew damn well that Dean could have made that shot. Hell, Dean _taught_ Cas how to make that shot. But tonight, it was all part of the plan. There was a creature—possibly a pair—going after people in the area.

“Dammit. I thought I had it.” The lilt of Dean’s voice carried over the rest of the rabble of the bar. It didn’t matter where they were, how far apart they were from one another; Cas knew he could always find Dean. He stole another glance at his hunter, the bright, peridot green meeting his blue for the briefest of moments. Dean stifled a smile as he focused on the person he thought was their creature. “No one else has put money down. Double or nothin’?”

Cas started to turn back towards the bar, a smirk on his own face. At least they wouldn’t need to use one of Charlie’s credit cards to pay for their hotel room. 

“Hello, handsome.” A woman with bright green eyes and dirty blonde hair sat down next to Cas. Like Dean, she had a warm splatter of freckles across her face and a friendly, flirty smile. If Dean Winchester was female, she’d be sitting in the seat next to Cas. “You here all by your lonesome?”

The semi-angel took a long draw from his bottle before looking at the woman again. Both his theory and Dean’s gut had been correct: their creature was a siren. Luckily, Cas had enough grace within him to make himself immune to the Siren’s poison if she tried anything. “I could be. If the reason’s right.”

“I can make any reason the right reason, good-lookin’.” She offered her hand. “Name’s Desiree. Yours?”

“Jimmy.” Cas didn’t take her hand but stood up and nodded his head towards the bathroom. “Let me use the men’s room, and then I’d enjoy continuing this conversation.” 

A wicked smile crossed the woman’s face. “Sounds good, handsome.”

Cas slipped away towards the bathroom and was able to catch Dean’s attention again briefly. At least he hoped the random head nod from Dean indicated that he knew what Cas was up to. Once he entered the restroom, Cas went through the motions—hit the head, washed his hands—when the knock he knew was coming echoed through the room.

The door opened, and in walked Desiree, her smile no less devious than during their time together at the bar. “I was hoping this was an open invite.”

“You’re a smart one.” Cas slowly walked back towards an open stall. “Beauty and brains.”

“Flatterer. You’re going to get me without pretty words.” Desiree placed her hand on Cas’ and continued pushing him backward. “You look absolutely delectable.” She leaned in for a kiss, only for Cas to deny her. “Fair enough. But I promise you that I kiss just as well as I suck.”

As she slid to her knees, Cas slid his angel blade down into one hand as he caught Desiree by the chin with the other. “I said smart. Not clever.” He brought the point of his blade against her neck. “Scream, and no one will hear you. Are you working alone, or is there another one of you?” Cas’ eyes started to glow blue as he emphasized his threat.

“Angel.” The siren spat to the side before looking back up at him. “Say I wasn't working alone. Why would I give away my partner? Wouldn’t it make more sense for me to make sure they stay safe? Unlike the way you gave away green-eyes back at the pool table?”

“You will not have him,” Cas growled as he pressed the blade harder against her skin, nicking it and drawing blood.

“Perhaps we already do.” Desiree stared up at Cas. “Perhaps he was our target all along. My partner is a sucker for the macho-man type. Says the false bravado and testosterone make the suffering that much sweeter.” She licked her lips, a failed attempt at seduction, before continuing. “Are you sure you don’t want to try my kiss? Let your pretty little human kill you while blissed out?”

Cas didn’t hesitate. He plunged his blade into Desiree’s throat, effectively silencing her. Cas made quick work of her body as she slid to the ground, reducing it to ash before barging out of the restroom. Looking over at the pool table, he saw Dean leaning against the wooden frame, ready to take a shot. Cas quietly walked over and waited for Dean to sink his shot.

“Well, hello, handsome.” Dean turned around as the ball went in the hole, and his opponent groaned. “Throw your quarter on the table; almost done with this match.”

“Not sure I have time for that.” Cas grabbed the pool cue from Dean’s hands before cupping his hand on Dean’s cheek. He quickly scanned Dean’s vitals and let out a sigh of relief.

“Cas, you alright?” Dean dropped the act as swiftly as Cas had and leaned into his hand. “What’s wrong, Sunshine?”

“You’re not poisoned…” Cas looked over to Dean’s opponent before storming over and pressing two fingers against the man’s temple. “And you are not a siren.”

“Dude, can you call your buddy back? Don’t appreciate him in my bubble.”

Dean shook his head and looked at Cas. “Cas, come here.” Dean waited until Cas eased his glare off the man and walked over. “Care to enlighten me?”

“I got the siren. But she said she wasn’t working alone,” Cas leaned in and whispered against Dean’s ear. “I thought that your opponent…”

“He’s not. Tested him with silver and bronze, but I appreciate you keepin’ an eye out for me.” Dean nodded his head at the booth closest to the pool table and took his cue back from Cas. “Grab a seat, let me win my money back, and then we can head home.”

Cas nodded reluctantly before making his way over and grabbing a seat. As he sat down, he noticed two drinks and looked over at Dean. “Either of these yours, Dean?”

“The Margiekugel, Cas.”

Cas picked up the drink and took a long draw, hoping to calm his nerves. He watched the other patrons, hoping to notice anyone who may have been focusing on Dean too long. With no one catching his eye, Cas took another sip of Dean’s beer. The room had grown warmer, and the beer was smooth and cold down his throat.

“Dammit. Should have known I was being suckered.” Dean’s opponent kicked at the leg of the table as Dean sunk the eight ball in the called corner pocket. “You lost that first game too easily.” The man pulled out his wallet and threw the extra cash on the table before Dean handed him back a twenty.

“Not gonna take all your drinking money, dude.” Dean looked over and smiled at Cas before looking back at the guy and winking. 

For some strange reason, that gesture instantly lit a fire in Cas, causing him to growl at the other man. Dean’s head snapped towards Cas while the other guy looked like he wanted to run. “Thanks for the games, dude. I know what to watch out for next time.” Dean’s opponent grabbed his twenty and hurried to the bar and away from them.

“Cas, what’s your problem, man?” Reaching over the table, Dean grabbed some of the pool balls and started racking them up. “You’re acting weird, and that’s saying something.”

Cas slid out of his chair and made his way to Dean. He wrapped his arms around Dean’s waist and held him for a moment, breathed him in before taking the pool cue into his own hands. “You smell incredible, Dean.”

“Well, Cas, I… uh…” Dean lost his train of thought as Cas pressed up against him and took aim at one of the random balls on the table. “Cas, you know how to play. That’s not the cueball.”

“Not focusing on the ball,” Cas commented as he effortlessly sunk it into the pocket on the opposite side. “I’m focused on you and the need to get you out of here.” Cas nuzzled behind Dean’s ear, inhaling deeply and pulling a whine from him. “Need to claim you as mine.”

“I’m pretty sure the whole world knows I’m yours, Cas.” Dean tried to turn around and face Cas but found himself pinned against the table. He fought back a whimper. “Cas, Sunshine, are you sure that the siren didn’t get you?” 

“No one has touched me or kissed me, Dean. Only you.” He rocked his hips against Dean, pulling another quiet moan from him. “I disposed of her then came right out to you. To find you flirting with your opponent.”

Dean shook his head and pressed back against Cas, hoping to get free before he met an embarrassing release. “That was a part of the plan, Cas. I’m yours and only yours, but we needed to find the creature.”

“I need you to show me that you’re mine.” Cas took a step back, and Dean took the opportunity to slip out from between him and the table. “Dean…”

“And I promise you’ll have me. Anyway you want me.” Dean crossed over to his beer, taking a sniff as he picked it up. Before it got to his lips, he stopped and took another inhale. “Shit. The siren did get you.” He found an empty glass and poured the beer into it, showing the off-color liquid. “Fuck, Cas. They got my beer. You didn’t notice and drank it. You didn’t have a chance to prepare.” He swallowed harshly as Cas stepped into his personal space again. “Cas, I promise you, let me get us back to the hotel room, and we can work this out of your system.”

Cas pulled Dean in for a fierce kiss, bashing their lips and teeth together in desperate want. “You’re not moving fast enough.”

Dean nodded and ran to the bar, tossing a pair of twenties on the counter. He returned to Cas just as quickly and grabbed his hand, leading him out of the establishment. “Sorry, Cas. I should have been more careful with my drink.”

“Too many words, Dean,” Cas complained as Dean shoved him into the backseat of the Impala. “I want to ride upfront.”

“And I want to get back to the motel in one piece, Cas.” Dean stomped on the gas and Baby peeled out of the bar’s parking lot. He gripped the wheel tightly as Cas wrapped his arms around his shoulders and started sucking on his neck. “Cas. Believe me. I want you, too. I want to help you out. But if we wrap around a pole ‘cause you’re distracting me like this, then you’re gonna have the worst case of blue balls the world has ever seen.”

Cas growled against Dean’s ear, lightly nipping at it before plopping back into his seat. “You won’t let anything like that happen to us. As much as you joke about giving me blue balls, you want a pink ass and to not be able to walk for a week.”

“Dammit, Cas!” Dean sputtered, his cock straining against his jeans. “Stop talking, or I will crash.”

“Will you, boy?”

Dean swallowed down another whine as he focused on the road ahead. “Not gonna lie, Cas. Whatever the siren’s venom is doing to you? I don’t remember it having this kind of effect on me.”

“I’m still an angel.” Cas let out a soft oomph as he climbed into the front seat next to Dean. “It’s no surprise that it affects humans differently than angels or other creatures.” Cas leaned down and started working at Dean’s pants, dodging the half-hearted slaps Dean attempted. “You wanted to defend the siren and kill Sam. I want to claim you and kill anyone who tries to take you away from me.” Cas successfully undid the button of Dean’s jeans as they pulled up to the motel room. “Need you, Dean.”

“I know you do, Cas. And I’ve told you before, you’re about to have me.” Dean swallowed as he quickly contemplated his next words. “Cas. I want you to chase me. I want you to catch me, pounce on me, claim me as yours. But I need a headstart.”

“No door on this planet could stop me from getting to you if that’s what you’re attempting, Dean.” Cas sat up hastily and growled. “And if you try to escape me? I’m going to have to remind you who you belong to.”

“Three seconds. Let me out of the car and into the motel room. That’s all I’m asking.”

Cas nodded slowly and slid—almost catlike—back against the passenger door. He looked wound up and ready to spring the moment Dean’s three seconds were up.

“Ready, Cas?”

His only response was a growl from Cas. He made sure that Baby was shut off and slid her key into his pocket before opening the door. He stepped a foot outside and made sure the motel card was in his hand before looking at Cas. “Three seconds, Sunshine.” He leaped out of the car and sprinted towards the door, barely acknowledging the slam of the driver’s-side door.

One.

Thankfully, Dean had gotten the parking spot in front of their room. He took the card key and somehow managed to slide it in on the first try.

Two.

He shoved the door open and rushed into the room, hoping against hope that it would shut completely and give Cas an extra moment’s pause.

Three.

“Did you forget that I’m an angel?” Cas appeared in front of Dean. He grabbed and turned Dean before shoving him down onto the bed. “I am rather impressed that you were able to get so far from the Impala, though.”

“That’s cheating, Cas. Are you truly catching me if you poof into the room?” Dean let out a cry of both surprise and arousal as Cas climbed on top of him and yanked him out of his shirt.

Cas nodded as he continued pawing and tearing at Dean’s shirts. “You only said to give chase. You knew how this would end. Why delay the inevitable?” 

“Because…” Dean’s unformed argument was lost on his tongue as Cas returned to biting, leaving marks along his neck and shoulder. “Fuck, Cas!”

“Oh, we’re going to do that again, and again, and again, until whatever that siren did is out of my system.” Cas continued his travels down Dean’s body, his tongue flicking over sensitive nipples, his teeth dragging along skin. Dean shivered and moaned at each little movement, his whole body blushing from the arousal Cas worked up in his stomach.

Once Cas made his way between Dean’s legs, he stood up and pulled down on Dean’s jeans and underwear, releasing his throbbing cock from where it had been locked away. Uncaring about the fabric tangled around Dean’s ankles and the shoes still on his feet, Cas focused his mouth on Dean’s inner thigh, biting and sucking until a deep rouge mark appeared. “You are mine.”

“Oh, I’m fucking aware, Cas.” Dean tossed his head as he gripped the sheets tightly. “Also, hate to break it to you, but one of us is severely overdressed.”

Blue eyes—glassy and darkened by lust—glared up at Dean. “Too much talking.” He wrapped his lips around Dean’s cock and started to slowly work his way down the length, pulling a litany of curses from his hunter’s mouth. 

“Cas?” Dean strained against the fabric pinning his legs in place. He reached for Cas, keening as his hands were slapped away. “Cas, please. Please, please. You’ve caught me, you’ve marked me, and now I really want to feel you.”

Dean’s pleas appeared to work. Cas slid his mouth off with an audible pop, a trail of precum dangling from his lip to the tip of Dean’s throbbing dick. Cas’ eyes were slightly less glassy as he looked along Dean’s body. “Ol hoath.” Cas stood up and snapped his fingers, causing the rest of Dean’s clothes to disappear. He shucked off his own shirt, tossing it to the side as he kicked off his shoes. “Ol hoath, ol blans uls doalim.” Cas leaned down, capturing Dean’s mouth with his own and worshipping it softly. “Do you want me to keep going, or do you want me to stop? I can go and work this out of my system another way.”

“Jesus fucking Christ, Cas!” Dean quickly wrapped his arms around Cas’ shoulders to keep him from leaving. “It was always part of the plan to have victory sex with you. That’s the best part of our hunts together. And while I’m not happy you got whammied with some kind of sex-craze spell, I’d be lying if I said I didn’t like this possessive, manhandling side of you.” Once sure Cas wasn’t trying to pull away, Dean sat up and tugged at Cas’ pants. “Now, I believe you were about to do something?”

Cas rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers, this time his own pants disappearing. Dean let out a strangled noise; the size of Cas’ cock was always intimidating at first glance, even after all this time. “I don’t know how easy I’m going to be able to take this, Dean. I’m still under the effects of the poison.”

“Not our first rodeo, but if I’m on top…” Dean waggled his eyebrows before finding himself on top of Cas. “Well, you made that decision easy enough.”

“Can’t wear you out yet.” Cas reached down between them and used a bit of grace to help prep and lube Dean. “I don’t think one round is going to sate me.”

“Don’t threaten me with a good time, Cas.” Dean took Cas’ cock in hand and lined himself up before slowly sliding down onto it. “Fuck, Cas.” Dean held himself in place as he adjusted to the shape and heft stretching him. “You feel so good.”

“As do you.” Cas gripped Dean’s hips and thrust up carefully as Dean continued to take in every last inch. “I’m not going to last long.”

Dean let out a heavy sigh, his stomach fluttering at the fullness inside of him before he leaned forward and kissed Cas. “You said one time’s not gonna be enough, Sunshine. I’m not going to tell you not to come.” Cas took Dean’s words to heart and started pistoning up into him, his feet firm on the bed as he fucked and claimed and took Dean as his own. “Ah, fuck, Cas!” Dean cried out as each thrust pushed him closer to the edge.

“Can’t hold back,” Cas gasped out as his movements turned erratic. He groaned, his come spilling into Dean as he dug his fingers into Dean’s hips. “So beautiful, and all mine.” Cas breathed heavily before flipping Dean onto his back. “I would apologize, as I know you’re going to feel this for days…”

“Shut up,” Dean murmured as he wrapped his arms around Cas’ neck and pulled him in for a kiss. “I may not be as young as I once was, but I’ll make damn sure to keep up with you tonight, as best I can.” He ground down against Cas’ cock, already hardening inside him again. “Fuck, Cas. I know you recover quickly, but that?”

“It’s the siren, Dean.” Cas started to rock again, each thrust dragging against Dean’s prostate and causing him to cry out in excitement. “You look beautiful beneath me, Dean.” 

Dean blushed bright red and clung tightly to his angel. “Only you, high as fuck and balls deep inside of me, could pull off that sappy emotional crap.”

“I am not high. I have full control of my functions. They’re just motivated to copulate and claim.” Cas wrapped his hand around Dean’s cock and stroked it in rhythm with his movements. “And the chick flick moment is because the only person I will _ever_ want that with is you.”

“Fuck, Cas.” Dean stole a kiss before falling back into the pillows. “You have me. All of me.”

“I know.” Cas sped up his ministrations, hoping to bring Dean over the edge. “I don’t want you to hold back, Dean. Please. Come for me. Show me what I already know.” He pressed his lips against Dean’s, kissing him fiercely.

“Cas!” Dean pulled back and cried out. He spilled over Cas’ hand, gasping for air. “Please, please, please.”

Cas released Dean’s cock and focused on driving every movement deeper and harder, hoping that this release would be the one to free him from the siren’s venom. He tumbled over the edge, collapsing on top of Dean as he filled his hunter for the second time. Cas lay there for a moment, catching his breath and worshipping Dean’s body with small kisses. “I’m sorry.”

“Oh, hell no, Cas.” Dean chuckled breathlessly. “You are not apologizing for that.” He cupped Cas’ chin and pulled him up for another kiss, softer and sweeter than the fervent, demanding ones from before. “It may have been a shitty circumstance, but that was easily one of our top five.”

“You’re counting this as one?” Cas raised an eyebrow as he traced kisses along Dean’s jaw.

“Are we done?” Dean inquired, his voice trembling slightly. “I’m not as young as I used to be.”

“Well,” Cas pushed himself up on his hands and knees, a sly smirk across his lips. “Think the rack is tight enough for a good break? I need to make sure I can sink in properly.”

Dean groaned and threw his arm over his eyes as he laughed. “Don’t ever change, Sunshine.” He reached up and pulled Cas in for another kiss. “Don’t ever change.”

**Author's Note:**

> Are you into Destiel? Do you use Discord? Are you over the age of 18? Looking for a cool group of people to hang out with? Come join the writers, artists, and other amazing Destiel fans on the [Profound Bond Discord Server](https://discord.gg/profoundbond).


End file.
